Letters To You, Letters to Me
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Starts off with letters between Hotch and Spencer, letting them get to know one another. Then, they learn to save each other Prequel to Loving Spencer Reid, and will be part of the Letters Series (Loving Spencer Reid is part of this universe. There is a sequel in the works that takes place after Loving Spencer Reid, which will be referenced)
1. Chapter 1

Aaron,

This is sort of weird and unorthodox to be writing my supervisor a letter like this, but I know how uncomfortable it makes you to talk face to face with someone, even your own teammates, so I figured a letter would give you a bit more sense of security.

What am I talking about, you may ask. Aaron… the death of your wife and son has taken its toll on you and I know that, while you say you are fine and that you don't need to talk to anyone, I want you to talk to me. Please. I know I'm just some… nerdy kid genius that works at the BAU on your team but what I'm good at is keeping secrets and being an ear for those who needs it.

Will you talk to me, Aaron? Can I even call you Aaron?

Doctor Spencer Reid

—-

Spencer,

It is unorthodox to write your supervisor a letter, and while technically this is crossing a line that should not be crossed, maybe you are right. You are far more intoned to emotions and people than we give you credit for. I think that is what makes you such an amazing profiler, and yet you are never given enough credit for it.

Let us make a deal then. I'll open up to you if you open up to me. Quid Pro Quo. No one has to know. And it can be in letter form, and if we ever feel comfortable meeting in person to talk, then we can do that too.

You can call me Aaron.

Aaron Hotchner

—-

Aaron,

I don't normally open up to others because my own mind scares me, but I'll agree. And I'll agree to meeting in person to talk in the future if you and I both feel comfortable with it.

I like your name, by the way. Aaron suits you.

Spencer

—

Spencer,

Glad you like my name. I like yours too.  
What about your mind scares you?

You want to know what scares me? The nightmares of my dead wife and my dead son telling me that it was my fault that they are dead. The nightmares of them telling me that I wasn't quick enough to save them and that I should have been around more. The nightmares of them blaming me for everything that happened to them, them telling me that I should have had a normal job instead of working in the FBI in the BAU.

Aaron

**Author's Notes: So this is a sort of prequel to Loving Spencer Reid, a story I posted last night. For the most part this story will be posted in a series of letters, 4 short letters each chapter. Eventually it'll move to a normal story format, ending with the New Years Eve party I referenced in Loving Spencer Reid. Hope y'all enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron,

You know that that wasn't your fault. You got there as quick as you could. That… that sicko murdered them before you could get to them. You tried to save them. I know you did. You wouldn't be you if you didn't try. We all know you did. So why are you letting these terrible, untrue nightmares tell you otherwise?

My dreams? My nightmares? What scares me? Aaron… there is a lot about my mind that scares me. The possibility of schizophrenia, for starters, being passed down from my mother to me… among other things.

Spencer

—

Spencer,

Spence you would have known by now if you were going to end up just like your mother. And even if you do, we'll all be here for you and we will help you. I'll be there for you. You know that. What else scares you? You seem to be withdrawing from the team. You aren't using again are you? Please tell me you aren't using again.

I know I shouldn't let these nightmares bother me because it's only going to get in the way of work. I never let nightmares bother me before. Doesn't matter how many faces and dead bodies swim in front of my eyes… they don't bother me as much. I got use to them. But these nightmares about my wife and son… they're waking nightmares too. I see them when I'm awake, when I'm asleep… especially when I'm alone. I don't like being alone.

Aaron

—-

Aaron,

No one likes being alone

Spencer

—

Spence,

You never answered my question

Aaron

—

Aaron,

No I'm not using again, promise. I'm fine really.

Statistically speaking, you should have gone insane by now if you're having these waking nightmares too. It's been 5 months Aaron. You know they are at peace right?

Why do you call me Spence now?

Spencer

—-

Spence,

Because it suits you?

I know… and I don't know how I'm not insane but I'm not. I thank god, wherever he may be, that I'm not going insane and that I'm still able to do this job. Because this is all I have now.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

You have the team. You have me. You aren't alone. I have to tell myself that every single day.

Spence

—-

Spence,

Why do you say that?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

You know, this was suppose to be more about you opening up to me, not the other way around.

Spence

—-

Spence,

Quid Pro Quo

Aaron

—-

Aaron,

Yes but I figured you'd open up more to me. I know there is more to this than what you are letting on.

Spence

—-

Spence,

Quid Pro Quo

Aaron

**Author's Notes: So I thought I'd get another chapter up today before work since the next one is going to be a semi-long letter exchange (so probably only two letters between Hotch and Spence). Hope you guys are enjoying**


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron,

Fine. Quid Pro Quo. I was tormented relentlessly as a kid for being so fucking smart that I just HAD to graduate at 12 years old. My classmates never got it. They either tormented me for being as smart as them, if not smarter, or they used and abused me for that. I was miles and miles behind them in age and in the emotional and mental part of development so the things I saw and the things I experienced at their hands terrified me. It left scars.

They also somehow found out about my mother and tormented me for that. My mother was too far gone into her mind and my father wasn't in the picture. I am an only child. I was alone. I had no friends and no family to turn to. The school didn't care. They just saw a freaky bright student and the kids in school only saw a freak. That sort of thing really messes up a kid. In short, these experiences left mental, emotional, and physical scars. Physical scars that everyone refused to see. It was like teachers and councilors and the people who are suppose to notice these things, were refusing to see them.

So what's your story? I can read you just as well as you can read me and I know that something happened in your life that scarred you just as bad. Your wife and son's deaths is just the tip of the iceberg huh?

Spence

—-

Spence,

You're right. My wife and my son is just the tip of the iceberg. I was too ambitious, too harsh with other kids. I purposely isolated myself until I met my wife. My parents pushed and pushed and pushed. They wanted me to be the best and they didn't take kindly to anything less than the best. Sure I had friends and sure, eventually, I was able to do something that wasn't in their plans without them really caring, but that's not the point.

The point is, even with two parents that noticed me, they didn't really notice me. My wife was the one who really saw me. She encouraged me to go into the BAU after not finding happiness as a prosecutor. It was like being in a crowded room and now one was watching, or listening. Eventually, she started to get upset and angry with me working the BAU and we had so many fights about whether or not I'd return to being a lawyer. She wanted me to leave but… I have the team. I have you and Gideon and Penelope and Morgan and JJ and Elle to think about. I couldn't just leave you guys. So it was back to square one. A crowded room where no one really saw what was happening.

Aaron

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy! The letters might continue for a few more chapters before we switch over to normal formatting. I already know the final scene in the story. Dunno how long this story will be but... hope you guys enjoy and stick with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron,

You? Mr. Everyone Comes to Me with Everything? You know that feeling?

Spence

—

Spence,

Not everyone is as confident as they let people perceive them as or as outgoing or as clever. Everyone in this world wears masks. You should know this, our job requires us to unmask people so that we can get the criminals off the streets

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I see

Spence

—-

Spence,

What do you mean by physical scars?

Aaron

—-

Aaron,

Like actual scars. Ones caused by my own hand. At first to see what it was like, then because of the depression, and then because of the addiction.

Spence

—-

Spence,

You really felt that…

Aaron

—-

Aaron,

Are you shocked that boy genius actually got that far deep in the dark hole? Does that change how you look at me?

Spence

—

Spence,

Never. It will never change how I look at you.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

What about you? If it's not impertinent of me to ask…

Spence

—

Spence,

I think you and I are past the point where this would be an impertinent thing from you.

As for me, no. No scars. But I watched as my best friend in high school withered away because of abuse at home. Committed suicide at 16 in the school bathroom because he felt that doing it at home would be showing his parents that they won. People were shocked when I didn't turn to self harm.

Are you okay now?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I'm so sorry.

Okay is a relative term when you think about it.

Spence

—

Spence,

What does that mean?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Nothing. Everything is fine. Promise. You would know if I was lying. How did it go from me trying to get you to talk to me about your son and wife to this?

Spence

—

Spence,

Natural progression. We started with quid pro quo and it led to this.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I see.

Spence

—

Spence,

Do you regret this?

Aaron

—-

Aaron,

No. I like it. It's nice to be able to have finally told someone about it.

Spence

—

Spence,

I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me this

Aaron

**Author's Notes: So just a couple more (like 3 or 4 really) chapters of letters and then it's real time and real view :) Wrote out the last chapter last night and yeah :) Maybe I'll do a sequel to this story and Loving Spencer Reid. Would you guys like that? (I know the story is still being written but I have another Aaron/Spencer story in mind and I'm trying to decide it I want to make it a sequel and turn all of this into a series)**


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron,

Thank you for allowing this communication. Otherwise it would have been a secret that I'd take to the grave. The shrink I saw when I was 16 said that I'd eventually have to tell someone about this, someone other than him, but I never found anyone to tell. Until now.

It's nice actually getting to know you. I mean I've worked with you for so long that you would think that we would all know each other better, but in all reality we don't.

Spence

—

Spence,

I agree. It's like we're a family who doesn't know each other. Well we know each other but not like our pasts. It's like we all have demons and secrets to hide from each other and while I understand that are things that maybe shouldn't be brought to light except for in extreme situations (such as Morgan's past abuse) but I sometimes wish we could get to know each other better. We trust each other already to have each other's backs but I also wish we could just trust each other. With everything

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I agree. We'd be that much closer and we'd be able to protect and trust each other better. But alas that will have to be a thing that happens slowly over time.

Spence

—

Spence,

Do you trust me though?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I wouldn't have told you anything if I didn't.

Spence

—

Spence,

Are you sure you are okay? I know you keep insisting that you are okay but you were in a hostage situation for 4 days. We know he said something to you that set you off emotionally on the 2nd day.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Yes I am fine. It was a little unnerving to be in that situation but it's fine. We got the unsub and that's what matters. He didn't say anything to me that set me off.

Spence

—

Spence,

I could see the emotions flash across your face for a moment. And now I can see that you're closing off from the group. Are you absolutely 100% sure? I don't want you to close off, not again.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I promise you I am fine. He was just trying to get under my skin and for a few moments he did. It's fine now.

Spence

—

Spence,

If you say so.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I want to know more about you. Let's just ask each other a question, kind of like 20 questions but doesn't have to be limited to 20 questions. If you want to I mean…

Spence

—

Spence,

Okay, Want to go first? Start with something basic and progress into the deeper questions?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Sure. What's your favorite color?

Spence

—

Spence,

Blue. What's yours?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Blue. Like a soft light baby blue.

Favorite movie?

Spence

—

Spence,

I like that as well.

Tie between Top Gun and… (don't laugh at me for this) Titanic.

Yours?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Why would I laugh? I love Titanic too.

Favorite vacation destination?

Spence

—

Spence,

Beaver Creek, Colorado. Have you ever been on a vacation before Spence?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Not really I go back and see my mom sometimes but not that often.

What do you do to relax?

Spence

—

Spence,

I like reading and working in my garage.

What was your favorite class in college?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Intro to Criminology. That's what got me interested in the BAU. After I finished my Psychology degree of course.

Favorite Song?

Spence

—

Spence,

The Only Exception my Paramore. I know not exactly the type of song you'd expect for a big "macho" manly man.

Have you ever met your father before?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

No and I'm not interested in doing so.

Favorite part of being in the BAU

Spence

—

Spence,

Working with you and the rest of the team.

When was the last time you self harmed?

Aaron


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron,

The night before I joined the BAU officially. The night before I joined the team.

Spence

—

Spence,

Why did joining the BAU cause you to stop, other than the team?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Look when I joined the team, that very first day Morgan made some joke at my expense because I went off on some tangent. However, I could tell that it wasn't meant to be malicious. He meant it in a friendly manner. Each and every single one of you made me feel welcome and at home. I was happy for the first time in my life.

Spence

—-

Spence,

May I ask where?

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Legs. My thighs really.

Why?

Spence

—

Spence,

It explains why we never see marks when you roll up the sleeves of your shirts.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

Why are you asking me this?

Spence

—

Spence,

I have a drinking problem but you wouldn't know that. I developed it after… after my son and wife died. But I only drink when I'm not working

Aaron

—

Aaron,

I know. Figured it wasn't any of my business what you did when we aren't on cases. But why tell me this? Why ask me about my past cutting

Spence

—

Spence,

I care. You are important to the team. I figured that something, like this last case we worked where you were kidnapped and held hostage for a second time, might set you off. I don't want to lose you.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

You don't want to lose ME or a member of the team?

Spence

—

Spence,

Both. I don't want to have to hire a replacement for a member of my team that I can't replace. And I don't want to lose YOU. You're important in my life, not just my work life. I want you to know what I'm dealing with so that you know that you aren't alone. We have different ways of handling things but they both lead to death eventually. I don't want to bury you Spencer.

Aaron

—

Aaron,

No one has cared before. Not like this and not like you

Spence

**Author's Note: Alright so this is where the letters end. The two have opened up enough to each other through letters. Now we see them in normal time, normal formatting. **

**Before we move on to the next chapters, away from the letters, I want to let you in on the info I have in my head about this story that I wouldn't otherwise share. These letters have been passed back and forth between each other in a journal. This has taken place over a series of months, roughly a year. They don't want anyone on the team to know because them knowing that Aaron and Spence are sharing this notebook and writing letters to each other will lead to questions. You guys will see the reasons why I gave this story a M rating (there are multiple reasons for this). There will be warnings before each chapter where the M rating will really occur. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Also the chapters will be longer now because I'm much better at descriptions and dialogue based on said descriptions. **

**Also I made up a case that's going to lead to the next few chapters. You may have already figured it out (especially if you have read Loving Spencer Reid). Also, I have the final chapter written. Now depending on how I feel, this story could go on for 5 to 15 more chapters. I'm also working on the plot of the sequel as I write this. **

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys continue to stick with me! Much love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Mentions of cutting and possible attempted suicide. Read at your own discretion **

Aaron Hotchner stared at the journal that sat open on his desk, looking at the last entry on the page. It was late and he was meant to go home an hour ago. But he didn't want to go home to an empty house, not yet. So he sat, trying to figure out what Spencer had meant by his last note. No one had cared before? Not like him? It didn't make sense. Gideon had checked on him a while ago, silently taking note of the journal but not saying anything about it. Aaron had a feeling that Gideon knew, just like he knew about Penelope and Morgan before the entire team.

The last few days, Aaron had been watching Spencer with an intensity that he hadn't before. Sure he had been watching Spencer since they started communicating this way, but Spencer had been kidnapped and held hostage for four days before the team found him. He wasn't harmed, so he came back to work right away. But he was withdrawing, becoming how he use to be when he first started and right after he started battling his drug use. It didn't sit right with Aaron, who had been feeling odd about him since the third letter. Not odd in a bad way but odd in a way he hadn't felt since he had met Haley. He had had feelings for males in high school, and even in college when he and Haley were taking "breaks" from each other but he hadn't felt like this for anyone and it was odd. Just odd.

Something didn't sit right with Aaron. So he finally made a decision. He grabbed the journal and his jacket before leaving the BAU offices in a hurry. He had to go make sure Spencer really was okay. They needed to talk face to face for once.

— Spencer's Apartment—

Aaron knocked on the door, and when he heard nothing but music playing, he quietly tried the door. It was unlocked so he drew his gun, fearing the absolute worst had happened to Spencer. He cleared the main room and the kitchen, walked down the hall, cleared Spencer's bedroom. One room left to clear and that was the bathroom. No sign of forced entry and Spencer's things were on the couch in the main room so he had to be home. He never left without his backpack, badge, gun, and sunglasses. The bathroom door was slightly opened so Aaron cautiously opened it with his knee, his gun held at the ready just in case. What he found behind the door made his heart drop into his stomach and his pulse race.

Spencer was leaning against the wall. His sleeve was pushed up past his elbow. Aaron could make out the old puncture wounds of his drug habit days but what he saw on Spencer's arm and wrist scared Aaron like no unsub had been able to scare him before. Deep, red slashes criss crossed their way, all fresh. They didn't look deep but there looked like there was a lot of blood. Aaron put away his gun and kneeled next to Spencer, feeling for a pulse.

He got one. He took a deep breath before he began to bandage the cuts with bandages he found in the cabinet near them. He finally got them all bandaged up and was about to call for an ambulance with Spencer stirred.

"Spence? Spence can you hear me?"

"Aaron? What… how?"

"Something wasn't sitting right with me so I came to check on you. I'm glad I did."

"Don't call the hospital, please." Aaron sighed.

"Why?"  
"Because the bleeding stopped a while ago. I fell asleep before I could bandage anything and clean up. I'm begging you. Please. They'll lock me up like I locked my mother up and they'll take away my badge. They'll take me away from you and the team and the thing that makes me happy the most."

"Ethically I shouldn't listen to you. You just sliced your arm up and I'm terrified that it was a suicide attempt."

"If I did want to commit suicide this way, I would have done it vertical instead of horizontal. You know hit the major arteries and veins in my arm." Aaron leaned his forehead against Spencer's head.

"Why didn't you say something to me? About how you were feeling?"  
"I don't know…"

"Spence… I thought you trusted me."

"I do I just…"

"What Spence? Please just talk to me. You have been for months."

"I didn't want everyone to know how I was feeling. I thought I could control it. It's like a high and you have to fight the high and the urge to get to that high. I didn't think I'd break."

"Spence you are irreplaceable. I can't lose you."

"You said that already."  
"Well maybe you needed to hear it instead of read it." Spencer pulled away from Aaron enough to turn and look him in the eye.

"You aren't going to tell anyone right?"

"No because that'd betray the trust of someone I care about deeply. I'm not going to lose you and if that means keeping your secret and helping you by myself then so be it." Spencer nodded before lunging back at Aaron and burying his face into Aaron's chest. Aaron simply held him as Spencer told him everything about his home life and his adult life. Aaron held him and whispered to Spencer the things that had happened to him as a child, things he hadn't told Spencer and the rest of the team. He reminded Spencer that he wasn't alone in this world anymore, that someone understood him and would be there for him. It was early in the morning when Aaron finally got Spencer into his bed. He collapsed into a chair by the bed and watched the man he had grown to care about over the last year sleep, afraid for him but also hopeful that something good would finally come out of this tentatively bult trust and was hopeful that Spencer would be okay eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Aaron was still awake, watching Spencer sleep. It was early and Aaron was nursing a cup of coffee. He was exhausted but he was scared to fall asleep in case Spencer woke up and wanted to finish the job he started. Aaron wasn't sure if Spencer was suicidal or not but he couldn't risk Spencer doing anything else, not until he was sure.

Spencer finally stirred around Aaron's fourth cup of coffee, at about 10:30 am. He sat up all the sudden and Aaron set the cup down, placing his hands on Spencer's shoulders. No one said anything for a few moments as Spencer fully woke up and registered that Aaron was in the room with him. Spencer leaned back against the headboard of his bed running his hands tiredly over his face and through his hair as Aaron sat back in the chair again. No one spoke for a few minutes before finally…

"Thank you Aaron." Aaron looked at Spencer, the question on his face. Spencer sighed and looked at his hands.

"For coming to the apartment to make sure I was okay. I… I didn't intend for it to go that far or for anyone to discover that I had started cutting again last night but… I did and if I had woken up alone to all the blood…"

"You're welcome Spence." Quiet again before Aaron spoke up.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, with time. With things like this it just takes time. I'm at square one again but I lasted 5 and a half years without wanting to do it so I know I can resist the urge again."

"You aren't alone this time Spence." Spencer looked at him and said very quietly,

"I like it when you call me Spence. It's… nice." They were both aware of the change of mood in the room. It was the sense that both were about to reveal a secret to each other, one that would change them forever.

"Spencer I…" Aaron didn't know what to say. They had been talking for a year through notes and Aaron knew that his feelings for the brilliant BAU agent had started shifting a while ago but now that he was confronted with having to tell Spencer, he didn't know how to tell him.

"I know Aaron. I think I've known for a while. And I…" Aaron looked at the nervous young man and decided to take the direct route. He shifted to sitting on the bed next to Spencer. He placed both of his hands on Spencer's cheeks, lifting his head so that they could look each other in the eye. He then paused, giving Spencer time to back out or give permission. It was the flash in Spencer's eyes and the very slight nod of his head that gave Aaron permission. Time moved in slow motion as Aaron leaned down and placed a very soft kiss to Spencer's lips. Spencer's hand moved to thread its way into Aaron's hair, effectively keeping Aaron in place kissing him. Lips moved against each other slowly and both could feel the easing tension as two people who were meant to be together finally came together in a single kiss. They broke for air eventually and the silence that fell between them was comforting and sweet.

**Author's Notes: Here's a bit of sweetness for y'all! Sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapters will be a bit longer as we're going to see how this changed dynamics with our two lovelies will help/change how the team interacts and partners for a case. Might make the case 4 or 5 chapters long and then two more chapters after that. Then it's a long sequel. Can't tell you what it'll be about though ;) Maybe I'll start giving hints. **

**Just wanted to let y'all know I'm writing this as I binge watch Criminal Minds on Netflix. My dad and sister watch the show all the time so I knew the characters already but I hadn't actually sat down and watched the show. Decided to just binge watch from season one and go from there. Fell in love in episode one and haven't looked back since. **

**Thank you for sticking with me guys! It means a lot! New update either tonight or tomorrow night (work tomorrow morning so during the day wouldn't be possible sadly D:) Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

The two spent the weekend together at Spencer's apartment. They spent the whole weekend talking, getting to know one another beyond the letters that they had been sharing with each other. Spencer and Aaron never left the apartment, except once to go back to Aaron's place to get some clothing.

Monday morning 9:58am they arrived at the BAU office in Quantico, Virginia for their briefing for cases. They rest of the team was already there, waiting for them. The room was silent as the two sat down in the two chairs next to one another. Even after they sat and it was time to begin, no one said a word.

"Aren't we starting guys?" Spencer asked, a look of confusion on his face as he resisted the urge to rub his arms where the bandages were. Finally Morgan just snorted and shook his head as he opened the first case file. Gideon just muttered,

"Bout time you two got together. Now let's get to work shall we?" JJ nodded and turned to the TV to start explaining the case. Aaron and Spencer just looked at each other, shrugged, before turning to pay attention to the case. Four bodies of young females, 15- 18 years of age. All from the same area in a suburb of Denver, Colorado. All about the same body type, same interests, everything about this is the same except for names and where they go to school. All of them had been brutally raped and tortured before being shot in the head. One girl was missing. The photos showed the extensive damage done by the torture before their throats were slashed ear to ear. It was sickening to look at.

They met on the jet about an hour later, subduede by the haunting images. With particularly painful images of cases, that happened a lot. Spencer was already on the plane, talking quietly with Gideon when Aaron got on. A slight hesitation but Aaron sat next to Spencer. He wasn't sure he was ready to just openly show large signs of affection in front of the team, but sitting next to Spencer was step one for him. Step two would be the hand he just placed on top of Spencer's as the plane took off in the air and towards Denver. Gideon just smirked at them and went back to studying the photos. When they had leveled out in the air, he looked up and asked,

"So what do we know?"

"That cute boy and hard ass are together finally after a year of flirting." Morgan laughed and Elle slapped him on the back of the head.

"About the case stupid. Leave them alone."

"All in the same age range. All brunettes, athletic but not thin. Quiet. Studious. Artistic, but also leans towards science and history love as well. I'd say a loner based on the reports. Trusts easily. Someone who has been hurt by others and yet can't help but trust the people around her," Aaron said, ignoring Morgan as he absently rubbed his thumb over Spencer's hand.

"They were all on the cross country team of their high school. All loved art, theatre, history, english, and chemistry. Hated math. And if they were a loner but trusted easily…"

"They all spent time in the classrooms of the teachers they trusted the most. Probably got picked on and has nasty rumors about them spending time with the teachers, especially male ones." Everyone looked at Spencer.

"What do you mean?"

"If anything, teenagers are nasty to one another, especially when someone is getting more attention and recognition from teachers. So they spread rumors that said student, especially females, are sleeping with the teachers to get the recognition. But no one with authority hear about it. It happened… it happened to me when I was in high school"

"You were 12 years old when you graduated. You couldn't possibly have…"

"Often the rumors are untrue but people want to hurt the ones that's taking the recognition from the other students. This rumor is one of the best ways to get the student to back off and stop getting that attention." Aaron watched his new boyfriend (was that the right term for Spencer? yeah… boyfriend was the right term) from the corner of his eye and Spencer nodded subtly to Aaron's unasked question.

"So they must all know the same person."

"How? They all went to different schools." JJ stared at the case files and the photos of the victims bodies.

"JJ social media has grown significantly since the 1990s. You can easily meet people online who live in the area and it's not weird anymore. In fact, that's how there are interschool relationships and rivalries now. Everyone knows everyone and whatever happens at all the high schools, people will know about it. It's the digital age." Everyone went a bit quiet as they studied the photos.

"He knows them. I'd say male. The rape is consistent with that. There's no evidence of… toys being used. They probably trust them."

"Well we'll have to interview the parents when we get to Denver then."

"Hotch there's one other thing." Aaron looked up at Elle. She took a breath and said,

"There's evidence of cutting and depression among the girls." He nodded and closed his eyes. Spencer threaded their fingers together under the desk they sat at on the jet, silently telling him everything would be okay. Aaron nodded and sat back to think over the evidence in the files as they flew towards Denver and a long string of murders that no one could ever have seen coming.

**Author's Notes: New chapter! YAY! Glad you guys are enjoying the story! Hope I don't disappoint xD maybe I'll actually get to finish this one too! (I confess, I've never actually finished a fanfic before. All of my other accounts have basically been abandoned and I have to decide which ones I want to finish on this account and which ones to get rid of)**


	10. Chapter 10

The team made their way to the high school of the latest victim, 17 year old Sierra Stevens. She had shown up for her first two classes the day before, didn't show up for the next two and never returned home. Just like the other victims. Gideon, Aaron, and Spencer went to the high school while the rest of the team went to set up shop at the Aurora Police Department. Aaron and Spencer stood side by side as the principal of the school walked up to Gideon to greet them.

"SSA Gideon with SSA Hotchner and Doctor Reid. Sorry to hear about this happening."

"You guys think you can find her?"

"Based on victimology and the pattern that has presented itself to us… hopefully we'll be able to. We only have a couple of days though…" Spencer murmured as the principal led them to the conference room.

"I gathered her teachers in the subjects you indicated, as requested. How will talking to them help you guys find her?"

"Well they'll know things about her that she'll most likely not share with her parents. If she's like the other girls in personality, then she'll definitely share things with them that her parents would never know." The principal nodded and let them into the room. In the room was 5 teachers, one for each class that she was more than passionate about. Aaron and Spencer looked at each other as they silently took it in. Four males and one female. All looked incredibly distraught.

"This is Agent Gideon, Agent Hotchner, and Doctor Reid. They're with the FBI" the principal introduced.

"Are you here to find Sierra?" one of the teachers asked.

"Yes we are Mr…

"Mr. Sandstone. I'm her chemistry teacher." Spencer sat down as Aaron and Gideon went around meeting everyone.

"And that quiet man over there is Doctor Spencer Reid."  
"You're just like her," Alexander, the theatre teacher, said quietly as he studied Spencer.

"What do you mean?" The questioning part began. Aaron sat next to Spencer, his hand on Spencer's knee under the table.

"She was always so quiet. Sure she had her loud moments, when she was hyper and excited. But for the most part she was quiet, introspective. Really intelligent."

"She doesn't have a lot of friends. She knows a lot of people but…"

"Mr. Sandstone?"

"She didn't trust any of them anymore. She once told me she was tired of being used by everyone around her, that it was driving her mad that she was the one that people went to when they had problems to solve or things to tell her but no one was there for her. She was tired of being judged by them."

"Did she have a boyfriend that you guys knew of? We know she didn't talk to her parents a lot. In fact, they said they'd never know if she was dating anyone at all if it weren't for facebook or whatever," Spencer asked as he wrote information down.

"Yeah we all knew when she was seeing someone. She would actually smile."  
"She doesn't smile normally."  
"She does but it's fake. We all can see through it."

"Mrs. Callister you're her art teacher. What was her art like?"

"It was energetic. Lots and lots of color. It's filled with whatever emotions she's feeling when she works. A lot of the time is a lot of clashing emotions. She and I often didn't see eye to eye on her subjects but she's brilliant at it."

"Alexander what was she like during rehearsals?"

"Well for the most part she sat in the audience or on the very edge of the stage, working on homework or watching the rehearsals. When the sets were up she spent every waking moment painting them."

"Was there ever anyone that came with her to weekend work days? Someone you had never seen before?"

"There was a guy actually. Not that I had ever caught his name though. He brought her food and stuff, spent an hour watching her from the back of the theatre, and then left."

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall. Early to mid 20s. Brown hair. Blue eyes. very pale."

"Did anything strike you as odd about him?"

"Other than his age no."

"Was she ever afraid of him?" Spencer asked, already knowing the answer.

"The last time he came by was on Sunday. She greeted him and stuff like usual, but I could tell she was afraid of him. I didn't leave her alone with him at all. He always stayed in my sights, and so did she." Everyone was staring at Alexander.

"You know… I saw him around the school a couple of times. Seemed to know everyone. He followed Sierra around a few times. Didn't see him at all this week though…" the english teacher muttered.

"So the students know him as well?"

"It looks like it."  
"The unsub you think?" Spencer asked Aaron. Aaron nodded. It was quiet and Gideon was on the phone with Garcia in a flash. Everyone shifted and Aaron said to the teachers,

"Thank you. We'll be in touch if we need more help." The teachers got up then and started filing out of the room. But Alexander and Mr. Sandstone stayed behind for a moment.  
"Please find her."

"We're trying to."

"We know but… we don't want to have to go to her funeral. It'd be devestating. A lot of people ignored her and if she was to be found dead they'd claim to be her best friend. She'd hate that. We were her real friends, even though we are her teachers. How could we go to a funeral crowded with people that didn't really know her?" Spencer and Aaron didn't know how to respond and then Alexander and Mr. Sandstone left without a goodbye.

"Alexander sort of fits the unsub's description. But he's not the unsub."  
"Why do you say that Spencer?"

"Because you can't fake that emotion. He's a theatre teacher sure but that was real."

"What about any of them?"  
"They all have classes then. And it's likely that they didn't know the other victims. I think it's someone all the victims know."

"Well let's check in to see if any of them have had substitute teachers on the days that the girls went missing just in case."

"Already on that. Checking in on Alexander's background, just in case, too."  
"We have to find her." Spencer seemed distressed.

"You okay Spence?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just remembering… I was exactly like Sierra, except for the art and theatre part and the age part, in high school. I was like the other girls. Except… no teacher cared like this about me. I'm glad that there are teachers that care for her and the other girls." Aaron pulled Spencer into a hug as Gideon left.

"We'll find her okay?" Spencer nodded against Aaron's shoulder. A quick kiss was shared between the two of them and then they followed Gideon out of the room and down the hallway. They had 2 and a half days to find Sierra before she ended up in a grave like the rest of the girls did.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: SMUT SCENE! (sort of) Y'all youngins have been warned!**

They were going back to the hotel in shifts that night. They had a name for the unsub after talking to the theatre teacher at one of the other schools, and all the parents confirmed that their daughters knew him and were seen with him quite frequently. Aaron and Spencer went back to the hotel room around 1am, about two and a half hours after JJ and Morgan. Both had separate rooms, as they had only just got together and the rooms had been booked before anyone knew about them. Spencer spent about 20 minutes pacing in his room before he made a decision. He left his room and went to a door just down the hall from his. He hesitated and then knocked.

The door clicked, like someone was unlocking it, and Aaron poked his head around.

"Spence? You okay?"

"Yeah I just… I just wanted to…" Aaron opened the door and the nervous boy entered into the hotel room quickly. Aaron closed and locked the door behind them and watched as Spencer paced the room.

"What's wrong Spence?" Spencer stopped and looked at him.

"I just… wanted to see you I guess. And before you say anything, I know we worked together all day today. But I wanted to see you." Aaron nodded as he crossed the room to where Spencer stood. He drew Spencer into his arms, lightly kissing him as he did. Spencer let his arms find their way up and around Aaron's neck, holding Aaron close to him.

"Spence.." Aaron's breathy whisper ghosted across Spencer's face and Spencer pulled him down for another kiss, backing into the wall behind him. Aaron's body pressed down into his and Spencer's arms drifted down to grip his hips. Aaron placed his hands on the sides of Spencer's head, trapping him there as they hungrily kissed each other.

"Are you sure Spence? I don't want to rush you and ruin this" Aaron whispered as he leaned his head against the wall behind them. Spencer's hands pulled Aaron's hips into his and replied huskily,

"I've never been more sure in my life Aaron. Please…" That was all Aaron needed. Aaron grabbed Spencer and turned them around before pushing Spencer onto the bed. Spencer landed with a bounce as he watched Aaron pull off his suit jacket. Spencer reached up and grabbed Aaron's tie, pulling Aaron on top of him. Aaron landed on top of Spencer, pinning him to the bed effectively. There was a pause as each took in the other. Aaron watched as Spencer's eyes dilated with pleasure, something Aaron was sure hadn't actually happened to Spencer before. He could feel Spencer's interest pressing against him and his pulse was racing. Spencer for his part was seeing the slight hesitation in Aaron's eyes, most likely to do with his dead wife more than it was him. Spencer wiggled then to get Aaron moving, who lunged down and started nipping and biting at Spencer's neck. Spencer's fingers dug into Aaron's back, clutching the clothing with dear life as wave after wave of pleasure took over his body. He had never experienced anything like this before.

"Aaron…"

"Yes? What is it Spence?"

"Just… please be gentle with me." Aaron pulled back, looked Spencer dead on in the eyes and whispered to him,

"Always." Spencer nodded, knowing that Aaron was speaking the truth. The next few moments was a flurry of activity as both worked at the buttons of the other's shirts. Spencer got Aaron's undone first. Aaron paused and watched as bliss and awe crossed his young lover's face as Spencer reached out to touch Aaron's bare skin gently, almost with ghost like fingers. He remained quiet while Spencer explored touching human flesh like this for the first time. Spencer swallowed and looked up at Aaron and just as he pulled the older agent down for a kiss, Aaron's phone rang. Aaron sighed and rolled off of Spencer, answering the phone almost angrily. Spencer looked over at him when the tone changed and he heard Aaron say,

"We'll be right there."

"What is it Aaron?"

"They think they know where Sierra is being kept." Spencer nodded and sat up. Aaron didn't let him get very far though. With a kiss, he said,

"We will continue this later if you want…" Spencer smiled at him, at the hesitation.

"I'm not going to run away from this. We will continue, I promise you."

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the tease! I couldn't help it! **

**Next chapter will come out tomorrow night :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So I'm basically going to gloss over the details of the arrest of the unsub, including a name, because I'm not really interested in that for this story. I already have all of the details for the next story in the series, which will be much longer than this. I am sad to say that this story will be closing in two or three chapters. BUT the day after I'm done posting for this story, the next one will begin. And it will put Aaron's and Spence's relationship through the ringer :) But even then all's well that ends well and our two love birds will be very happy together! I promise that. And I will be addressing a few things from this story in the next one. (Also I lied. I was going to post this tomorrow night after work but I couldn't resist myself xD I love a good smut scene. Not that I think I'm all that great at writing them, considering I'm personally lacking in any experience in THAT area period xD)**

**If you guys ever have ideas for one shots or even stories concerning Spencer and Aaron, do not hesitate to PM me them! I'd love for more work with them :) Anyways this will have smut and it will go all the way so, if you are young and impressionable skip the chapter I think. This is an adult chapter I think. Thanks! I'll see you in the note at the end of the chapter :) **

—-

The unsub was caught in time. Sierra was found and alive, being treated for the small amount of torture that she experienced at his hand. Spencer took a bullet in the arm, but luckily it just grazed it and he'd be fine. He didn't even hesitate to shoot the guy in the leg to bring him down, even ignored the pain of the bullet grazing his arm to help Aaron get Sierra out of the room and to her waiting parents. He notified her teachers and it was only then did he let Aaron take him to an ambulance to get checked out.

A quick trip to a Denver hospital and a jet flight back to Virginia and Aaron and Spencer were back at Spencer's place for the evening. They were in the bathroom in Spencer's room (not the one that Aaron found him in over the weekend), Spencer examining the work of the Denver doctors.

"Spence they did fine. It'll heal with little to no scar. Now stop poking it before you open it up again and it starts bleeding."

"Sorry. Paranoid."

"I know Spence." Aaron rand his hands over Spencer's shoulders and pulled the thin boy close to him. It was quiet and both just stood there enjoying the quiet. One of Spencer's hands came up and around, the fingers threading through Aaron's brown hair as he watched Aaron in the mirror. The older agent had his eyes closed and he was breathing in deeply, as if he was trying to take in Spencer through breathing and smell alone. He seemed calmer, more at peace than Spencer had seen him in a very long time. He sighed in his head as he made the decision to continue what they started the night before. No more waiting. He turned, startling Aaron out of his stupor. No words were spoken as Spencer kissed Aaron's forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and then finally his mouth. He continued to kiss Aaron as he walked Aaron out of the bathroom and to the bed.

Aaron's knees hit the bed and he sat down, breaking the kiss. Spencer doused the lights before lighting a fire in the fireplace and lighting various candles around the room. Light danced across their faces as Aaron watched Spencer move about, nervously but decisively. He didn't care speak a word to break whatever spell had taken hold of his love, just watched.

Spencer finally returned to Aaron, sitting on his lap with his fingers working at the top buttons of Aaron's shirt. Aaron's hands went to Spencer's waist. Eventually, around the shaking in Spencer's hands, Aaron's shirt came off. Another pause as Spencer started to trace the lines of muscles hidden by suits and the scars from when he had been hurt by unsubs. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hands, bringing them up to his lips as he locked eyes with Spencer. Still no words were spoken as each and every one of Spencer's fingers were kissed gently. They could feel a pulse ignite between them and in the next second, it was as if everything had exploded. Locked away passion came to the forefront of their minds and with no interruptions coming, they didn't hold back. Aaron flipped them and had Spencer laying on his back, his hands pressed into the pillows above him as Aaron worked on getting his shirt off with one hand.

Spencer bucked upwards with a moan, desperate for some friction. He had had erections before but never had he had someone whom he cared for deeply enough to share that sexual passion with. No one had ever been able to bring it out of him really. Aaron was the one to bring it out and Spencer hoped that it would only be him. Aaron finally got the shirt undone and let go of Spencer's hands to get the shirt off. He leaned down to kiss Spencer, shivering at the skin to skin contact between them.

Next came the pants and neither knew how they got off of them or how they ended up on opposite sides of the room. Underwear followed and then it was the two of them, all bare skin pressed together. You couldn't tell where one person ended and the other began. Both were panting from want, from need, from the unleashed passion between them. Aaron sat up and looked at Spencer who's hair was slick with sweat and pressed to his face.

"Spencer are you sure?" Spencer sat up on his elbows and kissed Aaron gently.

"I'm 100% sure."

"It'll hurt."

"I know. And I also know that you'll be gentle with me, as gentle as possible. I trust you Aaron." Aaron nodded and slowly he entered Spencer, having spent a considerable amount of time already prepping Spencer for the intrusion. Spencer tensed up and Aaron kissed him, whispering against his lips to relax. Spencer started to and Aaron slid the rest of the way in, stopping when he was fully sheathed in Spencer. He didn't move until he felt Spencer's muscles relaxing around him.

"God Spence… you're so fucking tight." Spencer whimpered slightly and wiggled his hips to get Aaron moving.

"Aaron please… I need you to move now." Aaron started to move slowly to not hurt Spencer, letting the young man get use to the movements. It was Spencer's first time with someone this intimately and Aaron didn't want to ruin it for him. He wanted it to be perfectly amazing for him. Eventually a rhythm was found between them and Spencer's fingernails dug into Aaron's back, urging him to move faster.

Aaron picked Spencer up, the two still connected, and flipped them so that Spencer was on top of Aaron. Spencer ran his hands over Aaron's chest, catching hold of his shoulders and Aaron gently guided him on top of him. Spencer's head flew back as he bit back a moan, riding out the waves of pleasure that threatened to take over him and bring out an early release. He wanted this to last for as long as possible.

It was impossible to hold back for long as the speed picked up between them and, finally, they came together with a scream of each other's names from the other lips. Spencer collapsed on top of Aaron, shivering as a white light fade from behind his eyelids. Strong arms wrapped around him and he could feel Aaron shifting so that they were laying on their sides and Aaron brought the comforter up around their naked bodies. Heart rates returned to normal slowly as they laid together, bathing in the afterglow of what happened then. Aaron was propped up on an elbow, the other hand running up and down Spencer's arm as the young genius made sense of what happened.

"Tell me how you feel Spence."

"Amazing. Truly amazing." Aaron kissed Spencer before settling down more under the covers. He pulled Spencer in as close as possible and they fell asleep as the first rays of sun entered into the room and the candles burned low.

—-

**Author's Notes: So it has been an incredibly long time since I have written a smut scene between two characters. Hope I did okay! I can't tell you how much I love these two together!**

**So the story has two more chapters before the sequel. In the time line, Loving Spencer Reid comes between the two, about 7 months between this story and the sequel. **

**Thank you to all of the faithful readers! I hope you'll read the sequel when I start posting it, tentatively titled Blood Banks (which is the name of one of my favorite Bon Iver songs!) Stay tuned for more info! Last chapter will hold a sneak peak at the opening scene for the sequel ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer woke up first. He was confused as to why he was naked at first, as he usually slept in, at least, pj pants. But then he turned over and found himself facing Aaron and he blushed heavily as the memories of the night before came flooding in. He couldn't believe that he had actually done THAT, especially with Aaron and especially so soon after getting together with him. But, deep in his heart, he knew that he would never ever change that decision. He knew he felt something for Aaron that was deep and meaningful and his first time had been absolutely perfect. Spencer laid in bed for a few more minutes, watching the older agent sleep, before getting up, grabbing a pair of sweat pants that rode low on his hips and went downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee.

When he got downstairs, he realized it was the afternoon and that he hadn't slept that deep and nightmare free for months. He smiled softly to himself, hoping that it would be a fairly normal occurrence.

He hummed as he put on the coffee and worked on some dirty dishes that he had left when they had gone to the office to get the case in Denver. He was almost finished with the dishes when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a firm body.

"You didn't wake me up when you got up?"

"You looked like you needed to sleep more. And you looked so darn cute sleeping," Spencer said as he turned around and placed a hand on the bare chest of Aaron Hotchner. Aaron chuckled and then kissed Spencer's nose.

"I'm the cute one? No I think you are the cute one?"

"Oh yeah? What proof do you have that I'm the cute one and you aren't?"

"Please Spencer you're the cute one in the office. Oh and you two have visitors so don't get busy here." Aaron and Spencer turned to see Morgan and Penelope standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Penelope was pointedly trying to look everywhere but at the two shirtless men and Morgan was just smirking at them. In each hand was a bag of what Aaron and Spencer assumed was breakfast.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked with a squeak.

"We figured you two would be here and we wanted to check on y'all. We brought you food because we figured that y'all hadn't eaten yet." Spencer whispered something into Aaron's ear before moving past the other two Special Agents, grabbing Penelope as he went upstairs to the master bedroom. Aaron watched him go with a smile before looking back at Morgan, who was making himself at home with plates and silverware in the kitchen.

"Why are you and Penelope really here Morgan?"

"Truthfully to bring you food and check up on y'all." Aaron nodded as he poured two cups of coffee, giving one to Morgan. Morgan sat at the table, watching Aaron move around the kitchen.

"What were those bandages that he had on his lower left arm? They aren't for what I think they are… right?" Aaron sighed and shook his head.

"The weekend before we went to Colorado, that weekend that he and I became a couple… I came over because I felt like something was wrong and I found him in the bathroom. He wasn't dead or near death, just asleep." Morgan nodded and didn't speak for a few moments.

"He's going to be okay right Hotch? We don't have to take him somewhere right?" Aaron shook his head.

"No he'll be just fine. We just have to look out for him and he'll be okay."  
"He's got you now in more ways than one. And the rest of us count him as family. Hell JJ made him godfather to her baby."

"I know. And that's why I know he'll be okay."

—-

Spencer let Penelope follow him into the bedroom as he went into the walk in closet to try and find a shirt. She looked around, taking note of the burnt out candle and the clothes strewn across the room.

"Fun night then hey Spencer?" Spencer pressed his face into one of his casual teeshirts and blushed.

"Is he any good?"

"Well considering I have absolutely nothing to compare too…" he muttered as he came out of the closet pulling on a shirt. He looked up to see Penelope just staring at him.

"What?"

"Well hot damn we got that one wrong…"

"What?"

"Well we had figured you had had at least one experience with sex before Aaron Hotchner came into your life. You were so a virgin before last night." He nodded and sat down on the bed. Penelope sat next to him, staring at him expectantly.

"Penelope can I… can I ask you something?"

"Anything darling."

"How is Morgan with you… you know… in bed?" Penelope blushed a deep crimson red that matched her lipstick.

"Well the first time it happened he was incredibly sweet and gentle with me, after that… it's gotten adventurous. But he's always taken care of me. Why?" Spencer looked at the wall, trying to gather his racing thoughts.

"He was so gentle with me last night. I honestly think that the last year had been leading up to this happening. I mean… it was like some animal had taken over my body and his and yet… and yet he still knew it was my first time and he took such good care of me. I'm not use to it."

"Sweety you better get use to it because let me tell ya something, if he is anything like Morgan, Aaron Hotchner is going to take amazing care of you in bed and out of it, as well as allowing you two to explore what sort of places you will take your relationship, what you want to experiment with." Spencer nodded, smiling at his hands. He already knew that but it was nice having a friend confirm such a thing. Spencer Reid stood up, grabbed a button up for Aaron and then he and Penelope left the room to join their two love bugs for a super late breakfast.

**Author's Notes: One more chapter, and then it's the sequel, Blood Banks! So excited that y'all have stuck with me for this story! I really want to thank all you reviewers because without y'all, I wouldn't have continued with this story I think! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: OKAY! This is it! The final chapter of Letters to You, Letters to Me! :( I'm really sad to see it end but I'm already writing the sequel to this and Loving Spencer Reid titled Blood Banks. What I need from y'all is a title for the series to be called, the universe if you will! Also at the end after the final author's note for this story will be a scene from Blood Banks ;) Just a little teaser. The first chapter will be either up later tonight or tomorrow morning sometime. In the meantime… :) **

—-

New Years Eve. The BAU office was packed with all the FBI agents and their spouses, getting ready to ring in the new year together. Aaron, Gideon, Spencer, Morgan, Penelope, Elle, and JJ all stood in a group together by their desks, chatting away quietly. It had been a long year for all of them full of good things, and bad. The highlight of the year for their little group, their little family, was Aaron and Spencer getting together, as well as Morgan and Penelope getting together. All were happy to be together and alive, ringing in the new year with one another.

"What are the odds that next year is going to be even crazier than this year?" Morgan asked the group. Spencer opened his mouth to answer him when Gideon said gruffly,

"Don't you even dare think about giving us that statistic Spencer Reid." Everyone laughed and Aaron pulled his younger lover into his side, in a rather adventurous public display of affection. Gideon patted both of them on the shoulders before moving over to the Director of the FBI to talk to him about their last case. Elle and JJ moved away to some of the other girls in the office, looking over at Aaron and Spencer as the group of women giggled like little school girls did.

"Use to the attention yet you two?" Morgan asked with a sly look in his eyes.

"Actually yes… just not the giggling. Why do they have to giggle?" Spencer muttered with a slight frown on his face. Aaron laughed quietly into Spencer's shoulder.

"We're the best best profilers in the entire world and yet we still do not know why girls giggle over seeing a couple, especially a couple like us." The four of them laughed and shook their heads. Spencer buried deeper into Aaron's side. Group settings were okay for him, but large groups at this size made him feel uncomfortable still. Aaron tightened his grip on Spencer's hip as he glanced around and glared at a group of new young recruits eyeing Spencer like he was a piece of meat and whether or not it'd be worth it to approach him.

"It's almost midnight you know." Spencer pulled away slightly to turn and get a better look at Aaron.

"Yeah I know."

"Have you ever had a kiss at midnight from anyone?"

"No never." Aaron smiled brightly at him, something that shocked anyone not in their family of profilers. He felt warm with the knowledge that he would be Spencer's very first kiss.

"Well… will you permit me the honor of giving you that very first kiss then?"

"You're such a gentleman, even though you know that you were my first for everything else…" Morgan choked on his drink as Penelope patted him on the back. Morgan didn't know until that moment that Spencer had been a virgin until Aaron. Aaron blushed a deep crimson as Spencer stared at him.

"I know but…"

"Aaron?"

"Yes Spence?"

"You can give me my first New Year's eve kiss if you want." Aaron turned so that he and Spencer were face to face and blocking out Morgan and Penelope. Spencer's eyes locked with Aaron's. Aaron saw Penelope pull out a camera discretely as he leaned in to touch Spencer's forehead with his. He let his eyes closed and let out a sigh of contentment.

"You know Spence… who knew that those letters would lead to something like this. And I have to say, I would never in a million years change anything that happened that led to this, to us."

"Even…"

"Yes Spence, even that. If one thing had changed, then this may never have become a thing. And I don't want to ever give this up. I don't ever want to give you up. I love you Spencer Reid." Aaron could feel Spencer smiling at him and heard the click of the camera that Penelope held snapping a photo of the moment for them. Around them, the office counted down the last few seconds of the year and right at midnight, Aaron Hotchner kissed Spencer Reid with everything that he had.

—-

**Author's Note: Awwwwwwwww! I actually cried a little bit at the ending, knowing that this is the end of this story! Ready for the next one though! And the new story will be up tomorrow, as I got called into close tonight at work.**

**Anyways as promised! A scene from Chapter One of Blood Banks!**

—-

Spencer walked to his car parked outside of his house. Aaron had to run back to his soon to be former house to grab a couple of things before coming to work with Spencer so he'd be meeting Spencer at the BAU. Spencer looked at his house, smiling and unaware that Aaron Hotchner was being followed at that very moment.

Spencer arrived at the BAU, expecting to see Aaron in the meeting room with the rest of the team as his soon to be former home was closer to the BAU than Aaron's house. But when he got up the stairs and walked over to the room, Aaron wasn't there. Everyone else was and looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"He was suppose to meet me here. He left early this morning to go grab a couple of things from his old house. He's suppose to be finished moving in by this weekend."

"Did you see him in his office?"

"No. His door was closed but the blinds were open and no one was in there."

"Traffic maybe?" Gideon was watching his protogee start to panic and he stood, walking over to Spencer and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer calm down. He's just running late. If he doesn't show in 15 minutes, we'll call him and then go from there okay?" Spencer nodded and sat down in his usual seat, Aaron's empty next to his. 15 minutes came and went and when Spencer called, the call got answered but it wasn't Aaron on the line.

"I have Agent Hotchner. Now let the games begin."


End file.
